


After the rain

by Brotal24



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotal24/pseuds/Brotal24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I... thank you my dearest beta Rachell G.<br/>English is not my mother tongue so.. yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I... thank you my dearest beta Rachell G.  
> English is not my mother tongue so.. yeah.

Tumblr 

 

You know the feeling you want to die, but the truth is you just want to be saved.
    
    
    Everything happens for a reason as what they say . Reasons that sometimes you do not understand why everything happened in your life.
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

 

 

 

The sky was dark and the wind was little bit chilly. Staring blankly, Castiel Novak was standing on the side of the road and he seemed out of his mind. He took steps towards into the middle of the street. He was almost hit by a car that swerved a little to the right as the driver yelled at him. But he didn't hear it and he continued walking. A fast paced bus was approaching the direction of where Castiel was standing. He halted and he faced the bus which was continuously honking, the driver stepped on the brake but it was all too late. The tired screech so loud and Castiel closed his eyes.

He was ready...

But suddenly he opened his eyes when he felt two strong hands who were gripping onto his shoulders. His eyes were approached by the yellow petals falling down on him. He lost his balance when those hand drags him away from the bus which would bump him. Castiel stumbled along with the man who saved him. They both fall to the ground as the bus continued to its destination.

Castiel blinked his eyes as he stood slowly. He can hear his heart beats rapidly which can runaway anytime from his chest. He then noticed the scattered sunflowers on the road. 

 

"Are you alright?" The man who saved him asks in concern with a grumbling voice.

Castiel turned to the stranger only to meet the greeniest eyes he's ever seen in his life. But anger suddenly rises up as he steps closer to the guy and grips the man's collar. He grinded his teeth, "I was ready..." Tears were stinging on the rim of his eyes, "I'm tired with my life... Why did you do that?!" He shouted at the man's face.

The man stumbled back a little bit as his eyes widened and it seems that he afraid of what Castiel did. "Be-because ...You deserve to be saved." then the man suddenly grins as he handed Castiel a sunflower. "Here, take it."

 

18th of September, the day when Castiel met Dean Winchester. The same day he lost his job, apartment, car, casted-off by his brothers and his girlfriend's funeral 3 hours ago. Although he did not want to admit but he suffered PTSD because of the tragedy happened to his family when he was only 4 years old. He lived alone when he turned 18 and became an outcast and homeless during his college years. He didn't even bother to wonder how he survived all obstacles he'd been through.

But now he's here and pissed of Dean's optimistic aura. Like him, Dean was also an orphan and he has a younger brother who is currently studying at Standford University. He have been working at Singer's auto-shop where Castiel's car became a customer. And what's even worse, Dean is currently residing in the apartment where Castiel was outcasted. He tried to ignore and shuts Dean advises and his word of wisdom. But as the time goes by he recognized Dean as a friend. Dean makes him smile at every silly, random jokes even if it makes Dean look and sounded stupid. But most of the time he did not understand those references.

Dean on the other hand doesn’t care, as long as he is able to see and hear Castiel's heart warming laugh, he won't stop making him laugh. Since the day they cross each other's paths, Dean did not miss on giving Castiel a sunflower.

Castiel now have a reason to wake up everyday. Dean brought back the hope to continue and fight life's circumstances. He gave every second of his ill-fated life meaningful.  
They developed a strong bond in their friendship for 7 years. They learned, understood and accepted each other's past and weaknesses. They're always there for each other when life hits them hard. What they didn't notice is that they develop a strong yet deep feelings for each other. Cas knew it and it was one of his worst fears.

 

It was the 8th anniversary of their friendship, the 18th of September he revealed and confessed his feelings to Dean. He saw Dean’s eyes widened in shock. Cas being an asshole and a jerk, he didn't wait for his answer. Dean's reaction was enough evidence for Castiel already. And so, he runs away and left Dean. Although it hurts, it was the only way he knew because he believed that all person he loved ended up dying 'cause of him.

After that, Castiel did not show up to Dean. But to his surprise, he still always sends sunflower leaving it in on his doorsteps. Then one day when he opened the door he didn't see the memorable flower, Dean was standing at his doorstep with those smiles he gave him the day when they first met.

Cas recoiled, eyes widened in surprise as the mix of too much emotions strikes his gut. He wanted to hug the man he loves; But Cas’ attention was being cut off by a telephone call. And when he turns back, Dean was gone. Suddenly he felt nervous as the phone keeps on ringing.

 

 

 

“Hello?” He held his breath to whom or whatever news he was going to hear.

“Cas...”

It was not Dean’s voice on the other line.

Cas furrowed his brow, “Sam?”

“Cas!” Sam lets out a sigh of relief on the other line.

Cas tightened his grip on the phone he was holding and he was thoroughly nervous now. “Sam, something happened?”

He heard Sam stuttered for a moment, “Look, Cas...” He inhales deeply, then blurted out, “Dean was in the hospital...”

Cas ' world began to spin as his knees buckled. He sank heavily on the floor and almost misses out Sam's words on the phone. He hangs up immediately after Sam gives him the address where the hospital Dean was admitted. He immediately called a cab wearing only a worn AC / DC’s black t- shirt, sweatpants, and barefooted.

When he was in the hospital, he immediately met by Sam. Sam told him that Dean had a punctured rib, a stab wound at the right hip and a bruised body. It's luck because Dean’s rib didn’t collapse.

Sam left him when they had arrived in Dean’s room. His heart drops to his feet when he saw the condition of Dean. His best friend’s face was covered in purple bruise and was wearing an oxygen mask. He stood there as he watches Dean’s breathing and making sure that he was alive.

Dean’s finger twitches as his eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes were glassy and he glances at Cas standing stiffly in the doorway. “Hi, handsome.” He greeted hazily at Cas.

Tears were stinging at the rim of Cas ' eyes because it was his god damn fault why all this happened to Dean.

"Stop blaming yourself..’is not your fault, dork. ” Dean said in his slurry voice as if he can read Cas ' mind. “I'm sorry if I failed to send you a sunflower today. I got stabbed on my way...”

Cas clenched his fist, “You scared me did you know that?" His voice wavered, “I thought... “And he did not stop his tears to flow. He almost lost his one and only best friend, the love of his fucking life.

"Oh, Cas.. C'mere. ”Dean raised his left hand to Cas who took it gently. Cas sat beside Dean on the bed and embraced him tightly as he let it cry on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry -I'm so sorry for being an asshole for leaving you, Dean.”

Dean wiped Cas’ tears away using his thumb as Cas continued on his sobbing.

“Since you came into my life and I fell in love with you, I freaked out. I’m wrong when I chose to leave. I was afraid that I was going to lose you just like what happened to the people I cared. I cannot lose you... You are my sunshine. "

Dean caress Cas’ cheeks, “And I'm your sunflower.” He stared into Cas ' teary blue eyes. “We both fucked up. We’ve been together so much shit in our friggin ' lives. But we keep on holding on to each other. And when you leave me and did not even wait for my answer, God, I died Cas at that moment. But I didn’t give up because I loved you so much that it hurts." He hissed as he scrunched his face, "Literally."

Cas was shocked to hear it and looked into Dean’s eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Dean held Cas ' shoulder and he chuckled, "What's going on here, those douches failed to break my ribs. Maybe because the destiny wants me to tell you that I love you too... “He stared into Cas ' eyes seriously, “Now that I have your attention... Will you be mine, forever?"

Cas’ eyes widened dramatically as he realized what Dean said.

Dean laughed again, "Wow, that's what you called cheesy lines! Seriously, do I have to be stab just to say this-?”

Dean stopped when Cas slowly pulled away from his touch, “I... I'm sorry, Dean... I cannot. "

Dean was like spilled cold water from the North Pole to hear Cas’ answer.  “What?”

Cas shook his head and looks down while Dean just noticed Cas’ outfit for the first time.  
"Oh... ” He slowly lets go of Cas’ hand.

But Cas caught Dean’s hand and held it again. “I was just messing, Dean.” He said bluntly then he grins.

Dean grimaced then laughed again, "Oh, you really want my sweet revenge, huh? Well, you take this adorable dork! ” He then grabs the silver ring that was tucked under his pillow and slid it on Cas ' ring finger.

Cas looked at the ring on his finger with furrowed brows, "Dean why-”

But he was cut off when Dean suddenly captured his lips. Cas stiffened for a moment before relaxing and closes his eyes. Dean held onto the soft hairs at the back of the Cas’ nape to deepen the kiss. Cas' hand gently cup Dean’s face. Dean licked his lower lip and Cas immediately opens his mouth. Cas meets Dean’s warm and soft tongue. Their tongue dances with each other and was battling for dominance which Cas prevailed.

Because Cas wants to remember and memorize the taste of Dean’s mouth, his leather and whiskey scent. He wants to remember this moment that he finally found his last hope. They both let go of each other’s swollen lip, harsh breathing, and foreheads resting each other.

“You broke the curse, Cas."

"No, you and I destroyed it since the day you saved me.”


End file.
